Dark and Twisty
by trueinspiration
Summary: Meredith Grey is heartbroken after she learns that Derek Shepherd is married. But, what does the future hold in store for her when she meets a mysterious masked man, just as dark and twisty as her? Grey’s/ Phantom crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!! I got this idea awhile ago while daydreaming inbetween studying for my finals last week (which are thankfully over lol). Now that it's the summer, I'm so happy that I can finally sit down, and write down this story that's been in my head all this time!

I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and hopefully the rest of the story. Oh, and please review =)

Chapter 1

As the violent rain poured down on her, she ran. Ran away from Seattle Grace. Ran away from her grueling schedule as a first-year intern. Ran away from her intimidating yet compassionate resident, Dr. Bailey. Ran away from Richard Webber, the man who ruined her family. Ran away from her cold, condescending mother, who didn't even recognize her anymore due to Alzheimer's. Ran away from the powerful, beautiful and red-headed Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, who made her feel small and pathetic. Finally, she ran away from Derek Shepherd, the love of her life, who was married.

As she ran, she passed the towering skyscrapers of Seattle, Washington .Their grey, unfeeling exteriors seemed like a blur. After running for what seemed like days, she finally began to tire. So, she pushed the nearest door amindst her hazy surroundings, and went inside. Almost immediately after entering, she collapsed on the floor, and sobbed.

"Why is my life such a disaster?" she cried to herself, as she hugged her knees to her chest.

She was shocked from what she had just witnessed. Derek Shepherd, the ridiculously good-looking man she met at Emerald City on the night before her first day at work, her first one-night stand in Seattle, the brilliant neurosurgeon who let her scrub in on the most exhilarating brain surgeries, the persistent yet adorable suitor who begged her to go out on a date with him, the man who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, was taken, even worse married to another woman. All of her great times with him were nothing but a lie. She was nothing but a temporary rebound girl for him to simply discard whenever he pleased. This was the truth, and the truth broke her heart into a million different pieces.

The whole situation exhausted her. This discovery threw her over the edge. Just when her stupid life seemed to be getting a little brighter, something like this happened.

She sat up for a second and thought of what Christina would think of her right now. She could just imagine what she would be saying to her right now if she saw her.

"Don't sit there and cry over McDreamy. He's a cheating McLoser anyway, and I'll kick his ass once I see him."

Her probable words made her laugh a little. The rest of the scene played in her head. Right after, Christina, her sarcastic, funny best friend would probably tell her that she looked like hell and that she needed a drink. So, they would leave Seattle Grace together, go to Emerald City, get drunk, go home, turn up the radio to maximum volume, and dance until they both collapsed from exhaustion. And then, the next morning she would back to Seattle Grace and kick McDreamy's ass.

Despite this, tears still fell down her cheeks. She had never been one that experienced a lot of love. Her father left her and her mother when she was only a young child. Her mother was cold, distant, critical and constantly working. Never once as a child did she have fun times baking cookies, or playing dolls with her mother. Throughout high school, college and med school, surely she had been in many relationships, but none of them were serious. And despite her many, many one night stands, she still felt alone, and unloved.

She never forgot the first time she met Derek Shepherd. Feeling depressed, as usual, she went to Emerald City to drink her sorrows away before her first day as a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. One by one, she gulped down shots of tequila. All was ordinary until a handsome man in a silky red shirt came up to her.

At first, she thought he was just a typical jerk hoping to get laid at a bar. So, she tried to ignore him, as he talked to her. However, he grabbed her attention after a certain line.

"I'm someone you need to get to know to love."

Ha. Love. Sure...

Amused, she answered "Really? So if I know you, I'll love you?"

"Oh yes!"

She laughed. This guy was something else.

"You really like yourself, huh?"

Quickly, the guy's cheeks turned red.

"Just hiding my pain."

With that, she chuckled, and ended her night by bringing him home with her.

Little did she know that one of her infamous one night stands would turn into the most intense relationship of her whole life, filled with cheesy pursuits, elevator kisses, chunks of carbs in big baskets, racy glances across the ER and getting caught together in a car by her boss.

These were the memories that made her feel alive. For the first time in her life, she actually felt truly loved. They were memories that she had kept adding one to each day as she spent more and more time with "the guy" who she eventually learned was named Derek. But, after tonight, she knew that all of her times with him were over, and her memories with him were part of nothing but her past.

Finally, after an hour of crying all of the tears her small frame could produce, she became lethargic. With a sigh, she lifted her head and brushed her long, honey-blonde hair away from her face. As she tiredly looked around, she realized she was in what seemed to be a big church.

The whole occasion was quite ironic. Meredith had never been the religious type, but found a certain peace of mind sitting in the quiet pew. For a few moments, while surrounded by tall stained-glass windows, she stopped and listened to the soft pounding of raindrops hitting the rooftop above her.

As she continued to look around, her eyes landed upon a mysterious man sitting on the bench of an organ, staring right in her direction. In moments, the man got up from the bench and walked towards her.

Her eyes felt heavier and heavier. Between the hospital, Richard Webber, her mother, Addison, Derek… she was just so tired.

"Are you okay, madamoiselle? " the man asked her, with the slightest French accent and extended to her a smooth, gloved hand.

Something about this man's voice was warm and soothing. Even though he was a complete stranger, she felt as if she could trust him with anything. Something, a certain something she just couldn't point out specifically, made her feel a little better after meeting this man. And she couldn't help but smile a little at this.

"I'm just exhausted" she told him, as she took his hand in her own.

And with that, she fell asleep, the last image in head being of an intriguing, comforting face, partially covered by a white mask.

Or, would this be the last she'd see of him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm so excited to write the rest of this fanfic. I just wish I had more time to write all of my ideas down once and for all~! Well anyway, enjoy =)**

Erik looked at the woman in front of him with a mixture of emotions.

When he first saw her walk into the church, he was very surprised to say the least. It was very late at night to not only to go to a church, but to generally even be awake. It was these few hours of the night that he enjoyed the most of any other part of a day. It was quiet, peaceful and best of all, nobody could judge him. During hours like these, he was in pure bliss.

Curiously, he observed the small, strawberry blonde in front of him. He had to say he felt very sorry for her. She had collapsed in the same pew and cried her eyes out for hours. Unsure of why she was upset, he didn't approach her. He didn't want to disturb her, and usually people didn't want his help, or even to associate with him. However, once her captivating green eyes met with his, he felt obligated to try to help her.

With concern, he asked, "Are you okay, mademoiselle?" and extended his hand to hers.

Expecting to get a snicker, or nasty response in return (like many social experiences in his past), he paced himself. However, to his surprised, she smiled.

She truly had the most beautiful smile he'd even seen.

"I'm just exhausted."

And with that, she fell asleep.

With a little grin, and with feelings of great compassion for this poor woman, he picked up her purse, opened up her wallet, and took out her driver's license.

In moments, he learned her name was Meredith Grey, and that she lived at 690 Yesler Way.

For a few minutes, he thought to himself. For one thing, she would probably feel a lot more comfortable if she could rest at home. She wouldn't be crammed in some hard, wooden pew.

After all, it was the least he could do for someone who had given him a smile for the first time in years.

So, with great care, he picked her up over his shoulders, and drove her home.

Again, he opened her purse, and after a few seconds, he found what he was looking for: her house key.

Inside, it was very dark. He didn't want to seem like an intruder, or be disrespectful, so he gently placed her on the couch. From a nearby chair, he took a blanket and placed it over her shoulders.

Finally, after these events, he looked at her one more time, and bid her a silent good-bye.

"Farewell, my friend." he whispered, and softly left the house.

He entered his car, and looked at the time. It was 3:30 am.

"Great", he thought to himself. "I have to start my first day of work in three hours."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith woke up to the morning sunlight hitting her right in the eye. Tiredly, she groaned, and tried to get a sense of her surroundings.

Before long, she recalled from her memory the events of the past night. She remembered being so happy to see Derek. She remembered the gorgeous red-head walking up to them. She remembered her stinging words including "Addison Montgomery Shepherd" and "my husband". And finally, she remembered running out of the hospital as fast as she could, into a raining, Seattle storm.

From that point, her memory was hazy. She had no idea how she got home from that point. She was perplexed, actually. Did she call a taxi? Did she run home?

Honestly, she had no idea.

Interrupting her thought process was light steps and voices from the kitchen. Immediately, she knew it was Izzy, George, and Christina. Cautiously, they stepped in the living room when they realized she was awake.

"Mer, we heard about what happened with McDreamy. We're so sorry", said Izzy.

George walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Yeah, he was the biggest jerk to do something like that to you. Really, anyone would do such a hurtful thing to an amazing person like you has something seriously wrong with them", added George.

This made Meredith feel a lot better.

Finally, Christina spoke. She had a venomous look in her eyes.

"I will kick his little McDreamy ass."

This made her laugh. Truly, she had such amazing friends.

After a little more talking, she got up and got ready for work, to her dissatisfaction.

She dreaded entering Seattle Grace again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nadir, why do you always buy the wrong cat food for Ayesha? Really, I wrote the name of it exactly this time!" Erik exclaimed as he drove with his friend to work.

Nadir was his most cherished friend and roommate, but the man could certainly be irritating at times.

"I forgot, I'm sorry! At least I do household chores, unlike you, who disappear for hours at night to write organ music of all things!" Nadir said in return.

Gosh, he could be so annoying.

"First of all, I do everything in our apartment, including the food shopping, a majority of the time. I only asked you to do the food shopping once because I was getting us some new furniture after such a big move. Second, how would you like it if after I went to the grocery store, I never bought you your Cookies and Cream ice cream, but instead got Butter Pecan?"

Nadir gasped at this, he wouldn't be able to live without his favorite ice cream!

"Oh fine, I'm sorry."

Erik smirked as he drove into the hospital parking lot. This was certainly going to be an interesting day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five interns walked into Seattle Grace's doors. Their main focus was to solely protect Meredith from being further heartbroken. In a matter of seconds, McDreamy and his infamous head of hair came out of a corner, and walked towards them.

"Meredith, I'm so sorry! Please, I beg of you, talk to me!"

Quickly, Christina interfered.

"Shut up, McDreamy. You're lucky if she even looks at you again after what you did to her. How dare you." she replied icily.

With that, he nervously backed away from the group, and walked away.

As usual, the group went to the locked rooms and changed into their scrubs. Then, their resident, Dr. Bailey, walked in. Like everyday, they expected her to give them orders and call them fools. However, she was a bit more understanding today; after all she had heard about the incidents of the previous night from typical Seattle Grace gossip. She finally spoke.

"The Chief is having a meeting today at 8:30 in the auditorium. All doctors, residents and interns are to attend" Bailey instructed them. Then, she glanced at Meredith. She looked devastated.

Quietly, she approached her, and whispered, "If you need anything, I'm here for you." Then, she left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In no time, it was 8:30 am, and hundreds of white-coated doctors, residents, and interns piled into the hospital auditorium. Meredith, George, Christina, Izzie and Alex took their seats, and waited to the meeting to begin. Meanwhile, Derek, Addison and Burke sat two rows in front of them. In a split second, Derek turned his head and looked right at Meredith. And of course, in another split second, Christina sent him a dirty look that made him turn around immediately after.

Eventually, the auditorium lights darkened and the Chief walked onto the stage and to the podium.

"Hello Seattle Grace Hospital. First, and foremost, I would like to introduce to you all two very special new members of our team. These two fine doctors have been internationally recognized for their specialties. They have been spine surgeons for the past ten years. Natives of France, they pioneered some of the most advanced surgeries of today. Surely, they will be wonderful for our hospital."

"Oh God", Meredith whispered to Izzy. "This better not be some other mysterious wife of McDreamy."

"Yeah, like we need anymore drama in this hospital." Christina snickered.

The Chief paused and coughed awkwardly. The interns knew this was a signal to stop talking. They blushed and sat straighter in their seats.

"As I was saying, I would now like to introduce you all to Dr. Nadir Khan and Dr. Erik Destler!"

The audience clapped as the two men walked on. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of whispers filled the auditorium.

"Is that a mask?" George whispered across the row.

"Yeah, I guess it is!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Wow. I wonder why he wears it?" Alex added.

Christina rolled her eyes. "He's probably trying to be eccentric or something."

Then, she turned by Meredith. "Not gonna lie though. He's still pretty hot. And, his friend not bad-looking either."

Meredith didn't respond. She felt like she had seen this guy before. Was it her imagination? This day had been bizarre from the start.

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you all..." Erik started with a smooth, French accent.

That voice! She knew she had heard it before! It was so captivating, so smooth!

But strangely, she didn't have the slightest clue when…

**Please review!! =) And thanks to those who did already.**


End file.
